


Lord of the Moon

by phasesofthesun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, If you only read one work by me, Love, Not Really Character Death, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasesofthesun/pseuds/phasesofthesun
Summary: Once, long ago, when the world was still being made three gods descended from the sky. They were sisters, who wished to have a land of their own. The eldest of the three, Din, shaped the land and gave it warmth. The second eldest, Nayru, spread her wisdom and gave the land order. The youngest of the three, Farore, gave the land all the life it would need to uphold the order.Though with all world creations, things can get a little messy and chaotic with no one to uphold morality. Luckily, a lesser god gives them his help under the condition that they let him stay on their land. They agreed and all seemed well.What they didn't expect, however, was the lesser god to grow fond of the land and its people. And for that land and people to grow fond of him as well.
Kudos: 4





	Lord of the Moon

Once, long ago, when the world was still being made three gods descended from the sky. They were sisters, who wished to have a land of their own. The eldest of the three, Din, shaped the land and gave it warmth. The second eldest, Nayru, spread her wisdom and gave the land order. The youngest of the three, Farore, gave the land all the life it would need to uphold the order. And thus, their world was complete. 

Though they knew something was missing, as when they finished it they realized that the people of the land had no right from wrong. There was law, but there wasn’t a clear way for the people to see what was the law.

The three goddesses had given them power, wisdom, and even courage, but without any morality the people couldn’t survive. They would wipe themselves out. So the three began arguing, wondering what more they could give them. 

“More power, with more power they’ll understand the price of it!”

“No, no, that’ll only wipe them out faster! They need more wisdom in order to see all their options and to narrow which is best to execute. The smarter they are, the more responsible they’ll be.”

“Yes, but where will that wisdom go if they have no courage to help them with their idea? The people need more courage to speak up and work together in order to stop themselves!” 

Back and forth they went on, until a firm voice broke their bickering. 

“If it’s morality they need, then I could lend a hand,” said the stranger. When the three turned to him, they were in slight confusion. It was another god, but one they’ve never seen, nor heard of. Perhaps he was lesser known? 

“And what makes you say that?” questioned Din.

The stranger replied, “Let me introduce myself. You may call me Hato, as that is what my current name is. I am the god of Integrity and Heart. I can give your people the knowledge of right and wrong, along with the ability to be full of joy, anger, sadness, and love. I only ask for one thing in return.” 

The three goddesses took in his words, all looking at one another. It may be a good idea, but at what cost in return? The three stood there, then silently all agreed to the standards. Their people needed it, after all.

“And so, what do you wish in return?” Nayru had thought of different possible outcomes to this situation, all an arrangement of good and bad.

“Permission to stay and fight on your land. I have none of my own, nor do other gods wish to let me stay on theirs. I don’t wish to cause harm, only to protect. It is in my nature to do so, and if I can’t fulfill that I might as well perish,” Hato replied. His face was solemn, and full of hope. 

"If you were to stay on our land,” Farore spoke, “then I need your word. Swear by your name you will not hurt our land, and that you will do everything in your power in order to protect it. Swear by this, and I shall grant you my permission. I’m sure my sisters agree with these terms?” 

“I wish for a spar, every once in a while. That’s my input,” said Din. 

"Yes, and I wish for you to understand that this is our land, so the people worship us. You can not influence them to worship you, it must be of their choosing. Your job is to enforce the world’s law, and remember that well,” added Nayru. 

“Then so be it,” Hato said. “I, Hato, the god of Integrity and Heart, swear by my own name to protect the land of Din, Nayru, and Farore. By swearing my name I agree to do everything I can to protect it and its people, to not hurt the land or its people, to spar with the goddess Din when she wishes to, to not interfere with the people’s worship, and to enforce the world’s law.”

When he finished, and the goddesses satisfied with his promise, they allowed him to trespass their land. Though the only problem was that he needed a physical form, and being the lesser god he was, Hato couldn’t conjure one by himself. 

So through the help of Farore, along with input from Nayru and Din, they were able to make him one. He was unable to see how he looked, however, until he actually got down to earth. Something about a surprise, along with annoyance on how he couldn’t do it himself. When he was sent down, he happened to be right near a lake. Whether it was chance, or they deliberately sent him there, he won’t ever know. Hato then stepped close and began to examine the body they gave him. 

The first thing he noticed before anything else was his size. He was fairly tall, taller than the mortals could possibly ever grow to. Perhaps it was to show that he was of importance, a figure to be respected. The next thing Hato noticed was his hair, which was a very, very pure white. It was also somewhat long, as he noticed the tips of it brushed his shoulders. He had bangs that parted evenly down the middle of his head, which made them look like they cupped his face.

Speaking of his face, was that some kind of pigment on it? There was something akin to an arrowhead on his forehead, which was painted on thickly with blue. Under his eyes were thick, red arches pointing upward. Above his eyes was another red arch, only pointing downward. When he reached up with his hand to try to rub it off, nothing happened. Not even a smudge! Hato cupped his hands to get water, then splashed his face. No, it wasn’t working. They were permanent. 

But oh, the water on his face! Such a mistake, as his eyes began to burn. It hurt, it hurt so much. They felt like liquid fire, but they also felt so cold! He brought his hands to his face, trying to stop the water from getting into his eyes, or drying them, or something to get the pain to stop. But just as soon as it came, it went, and he was left with a slight headache. What had just happened? When Hato brought his hands down and opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. It took a few seconds before everything cleared, and when it did he looked into the lake again. His eyes had changed. 

He didn’t remember much of what they looked like before, but now he knew that they must have been completely different. His irises were swirls upon swirls of different colors. His pupils were pitch black, and his sclera were still white. But his irises, oh how beautiful they were. They would mix and blend, or they would split apart before joining up with others. At times, they would become one whole color before diffusing into others. 

Hato would’ve spent more time looking at them if he didn’t have a promise to uphold. Luckily, they gave him garments and armor to wear so he didn’t have to go find any. The tunic he wore was a simple white, slightly darker than his hair. He wore navy blue tights, along with a matching navy blue shirt under the tunic. His armor was simple and fitted, just gauntlets and a chest-plate with some decorative features. A gold triangle on one of his breasts, and a gold crescent on his other. He also wore brown boots, and a strange, floppy hat that was the same color as his tunic.

Din had kindly forged him a weapon as well. A long, double helix sword that appeared to be blue and green. Nayru had helped with it, as she decided to infuse the sword with some powerful magic. He didn’t have a shield, though considering the size of the sword it could double in defense and offense.

Hato picked it up from the ground, where it had laid before when he was sent down. It felt good in his hands and he could feel the magic power in it humming. 

Strapping the sword onto his back, he stood up and began walking away from the lake. He figured that in order to best fulfill his promise, he'd need to explore the land as much as he could. If one is to protect the land, he'd have to know it. So he continued his path away from the lake, walking through rolling plains. 

He had to admit the three sisters did a wondrous job creating the earth. Everything was amazing, from the soft earth beneath his feet to the swaying grass that reached his knees. The sky was a bright blue, seemingly fluffy clouds passing along slowly. The sun, bright and warm in all its glory, giving life to the land below. Perhaps it was just because he's never had a physical form before, but everything felt so, so much. He bent a little bit to touch the grass, hands passing through again and again. Oh, Farore how soft have you made it feel. Din, how wonderful your sun's rays shine down. Nayru, how picturesque you made the land. 

Hato kept walking, taking in the goddess' land in with fervent curiosity. He hoped to encounter some mortals soon, curious as to how they would be as well. Would they be scared of his appearance? Surely at first, though perhaps his eyes would be of his benefit. He knew they were captivating, alluringly beautiful. He could use them to get through to people, he knew it would be his best way to. 

The sun was now high in the sky, as opposed to where it was when he first landed.  _ So this is how you proposed time changed, Nayru? I've never seen anything like this before, oh how lovely _ , he thought. Despite walking for some time now he wasn't tired, nor had he yet to encounter any mortals. He had seen some of the animals Farore had created, though knew nothing more than that. Maybe when he finally met the mortals he could ask for names? 

As he pondered the idea of naming the animals something of his own creation, he heard strange sounds coming from up ahead. Looking over he saw a strange hut of some kind near the edge of some woods. There were sticks scattered about, along with rocks and what appeared to be one of the animal's hides. He saw a mortal appear from the hut, carrying a rounded object in its arms. They wore simple animal hides.

Hato stopped walking and observed the behavior of the mortal. The rounded object seemed to be a tool of some kind, where the mortal would place the hides and sticks. Was it some kind of carrier then? He continued watching, and saw as another mortal emerged from the woods. This one was taller than the first, though not nearly as tall as Hato himself. The mortal carried some of the small animals in his hands, and what appeared to be blood stained him as well. They were built similarly to Hato, and he knew they were strong. 

He watched as the two seemed to interact, voices in a language he doesn't know drifting through the air. He knew he'd have to interact with them, along with all the other mortals. So he'd have to deal with this eventually, so with new conviction, he walked forth. 

As he neared the mortal's camp, he made eye contact with the taller one. Said mortal tensed up, before shoving aside the smaller one and throwing down the animals. They grabbed what appeared to be some kind of long wooden stake that had been lying around. 

Hato paused as the mortal got into a fighting stance, and yelled at him. He knew he couldn't fight the mortal, so he raised his arms in peace. The mortal yelled at him again, shaking the large pointed stick. Hato noticed that the smaller mortal had gone back inside the hut. 

Hato looked back to the mortal, meeting his eyes once again. They seemed angered, confused and scared. He did his best to look as harmless as he could.

"Please, do not fear me, mortal. I am not here to cause you harm," he spoke, and saw something change slightly in the mortal's eyes. 

The mortal spoke again, but this time Hato could understand what they said. 

"Do not come near me! I will hurt you! You are nothing!"

The statement hurt the lesser god, a slight pain in his heart as he showed none in his face. He locked eyes with the mortal. 

"I was sent here by your goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. They sent me to help your people, your kind. I swore by my name to never hurt you or any other mortals. I live to protect, and I am here to teach you."

Hato saw as the mortal slowly lowered their weapon. Their eyes were no longer angered, no longer feared, no longer confused. They were intrigued. 

"Who are you? Your eyes are..." the mortal spoke, his posture relaxing.

"You may call me Hato," he replied, stepping forward and offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

The mortal tossed his weapon aside, laughing as he took Hato's hand. They grabbed Hato and embraced him, laughter filling the air.

"Your eyes are the same as my son's! I am Raele! Come, come meet my family." 

Raele led him to the little camp his family inhabited, calling out for his son and wife. Hato was greeted by the mortals, who like Raele were intimidated at first. They were soon swayed by both the trust between Hato and Raele, along with the mystic beauty of Hato's eyes. 

As the day began to turn to night, their little camp was filled with laughter, joy, curiosity and passion. Hato learned the name of the animals Raele had caught, squirrels, apparently, and his wife, Estera, had shown him how they preferred to cook it. Hato had asked them of other mortals, to which they said they'd never dared interact with them. He knew it would be a difficult job to get the mortals to get along, but if he could befriend them, they could be friends with each other. 

As Hato let Raele's son sit on his lap, he watched the flames flicker as the embers disappeared into the air. Etera and Raele were talking about something he wasn't paying attention to. He could feel the emotion emitting from the family, the change of heart they had undergone while Hato was there. He knew it'd take long for him to change everyone's hearts, but as a god time didn't mean much to him. The one thing that did seem to worry him slightly, however. He knew he was falling hopelessly in love with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you guys weren't expecting more from me lmao. I actually had some of this written way back when I wrote my other story, Dancing in the Moonlight. If you haven't read that one, you can give it a read or just read this one. This is my take on the Fierce Deity's origin, as well as explain the "myth" or whatever that takes place in my first work. This might be a couple chapters, it might just be two. But I will say this. I have more written other than just this, and those will be based on songs unlike this one. They will also be in the same universe as Dancing in the Moonlight. Well, almost. You'll have to see for yourself. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I remember to keep this going.


End file.
